Awaken to Nightmares
by lambentLodestar
Summary: These are the tales of what happened in the doomed timeline of Daydreams and Nightmares. These are the steps that lead to the inevitable defeat, to the need to leave a world to its doom. These are the records that remain, telling of what the dreamers did to try and save their world.


**Author's notes: To satisfy my thirst for something darker, I decided to write this set of xenologues. I'd advise you don't read them unless you're a sadistic bastard like me.**

**These are, as the description says, tales of the bad timeline.**

**The first chapter is from Shanz's point of view; I might swap later on. Might. Dunno yet. And yes, I know it's short.**

* * *

This is the doomed timeline of Ylisse's history.

There were hints. There were clues. I ignored each and every one of them up until the ironclad proof arrived.

When I was not stirred in the night to fight Risen, I assumed I merely slept through it. When I heard no tales of "Marth" fighting in Ferox's arena, I figured I was just not listening to the right conversations. My gut, however, roared loudly to me that I shouldn't ignore these things, that there was one explanation.

When we found Emmeryn dead on the floor in Castle Ylisse, and Chrom seriously injured in the gardens, that was when I realized the shit I was in.

There was only one thing that had gone right of that night... as I will tell now.

* * *

"Hey, boss. You sure you oughta be takin' a walk?" I'm not entirely sure of what's going to happen tonight– I've still only had suspicions. Even so... Better safe than sorry.

He looks at me with one eyebrow up. "Shanz, we're in our own castle. We're all safe as can be."

The urge to play Marth is pretty strong, but surely... Surely he's here? I had better check on Emmeryn; I need to make sure the Fire Emblem isn't taken...

"I'm sorry. I suppose you're right," I sigh. "I just... I have a horrible gut feeling is all." And I'm sure my already-quelled digestive issues have nothing to do with it. I turn and walk back inside, and once I'm out of Chrom's sight, I quicken my pace, searching desperately for Emmeryn's room.

The lights have been doused. I use a spark of arcthunder to make my own light, as even I can't see that well (I, who has bragged of her night vision for years). There is the door which must lead to Emmeryn's room, comparing it to the other doors. I knock, waiting, hoping, praying...

The door opens inwards. "Shanzira," Emmeryn says with a smile. She's still alive, thank the gods. Moreover, she's awake at this hour? "Come in. Is there something you need?"

I do as she says and close the door, then the windows. "There are assassins in the castle."

She blinks in shock. "Wh-what? Why?"

I turn to face her, having shut us in. "They're here for you, milady. You asked if I need something? What I need is to protect you. There's also one more thing they're after."

She approaches me, quivering at first, until confidence sturdies her. "What is it?"

"The Fire Emblem. That's what they want, more than anything– your death is just a treat they stopped in to pick up on the way. They must not get it." There's a knock on the door– innocuous, but I know better than to answer it. Two steps are all I need to stop Emm from opening it. After that, one about-face, and I say, business-like: "State your business."

"Maid, madam, here to clean the Exalt's room."

At midnight? I don't think so. All right, there's only one way to do this... I crack the door open slightly, keep it jammed with my foot– Oh, I remember all the times I used to annoy my friends at sleepovers by jamming the door closed that way– and when pressure's put on the door to swing open, I ignore the pain which results from this.

Yup, this ain't a maid, it's an assassin. A maid wouldn't be so determined to get in.

Now, where's that arcthunder I picked up? Ah, there. I flip open to a good page, and...

BZAP!

The force on the door disappears.

"Milady, please," I pant, resisting the urge to massage my foot. "The Fire Emblem."

She eyes me carefully, then nods. "I trust you will survive and guard it carefully. Give it to Chrom... It is his duty now." And she lifts up her mattress– oh what the hell, she _sleeps_ on the Fire Emblem? What is it, some kind of family superstition? She hands the thing to me– the Fire Emblem, the Shield of Seals, the Champion's Crest...

Shanz, don't fuck this up.

"I hope it finds a better guardian in you and Chrom than it did me." She's smiling... And still smiling when the glass in the window shatters and a lone assassin jumps in. "Go!"

With one quick motion, I slip out the door, and try to ignore the sickening thump a moment later.

I have to find Chrom. Gardens. Right. Get Lissa on the way. I stuff the Fire Emblem into my coat and keep one arm on it, then summon another spark to be my flashlight, and sprint through the halls.

When I arouse Lissa, she's tired and yawning, wonder what's going on. I say nothing, but pull her along and keep running.

Sure enough, we find the gardens– we find Chrom on the ground, bleeding heavily, Robin conscious but wounded, and Eldrad– Eldrad, of all people– keeping watch. Lissa screams about what could have happened while I approach Eldrad.

"You warned them?"

"Just in time." His tone reveals he's panting– the assassins must have exhausted him. "I saved Chrom, but he's still hurt. Good idea, bringing Lissa..."

"Shanzira, thank the gods you're here," I hear Robin grunt. "Thank you for bringing Lissa, but... How did you know?"

"It's amazing what a midnight walk will reveal." That excuse will do for now. I pull an about-face and squat down by Chrom. "You awake, boss?"

Chrom groans a little, which tells me he is. "How... did they... get in...?"

The game really didn't explain this. "Your guess is as good as mine, sir. I have a message from you sister."

His eyes snap wide open, and he takes in a gasp, realizing what else was at stake. "Please tell me Emmeryn's all right!"

I try and fail to maintain a stoic face, seeing the desperate shock on Chrom's face. "My deepest apologies, sir. She's dead. She gave me the Fire Emblem and bade me convey it to you." I turn my coat out, revealing it.

"No..."

I look away. It's not my place to see the Exalt at his weakest, to see him grieve. It isn't my place to hear it, either, but I can't ignore the sobs.

Eyes still closed, I place the Fire Emblem in Chrom's hands and stand. "Gods protect us," I whisper.

I don't know what fate awaits us all individually, but I do know every one of us is going to die before our time.

* * *

**Yeah, short, and if there are plot holes... I'm sleepy. That's my excuse. Either way, enjoy this, guys!**


End file.
